


【卢茜/斯莉】女王

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 低H哈哈哈哈，也不算太SM，毕竟我对不平等的关系容忍度很低。
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 9
Collections: 其他短篇





	【卢茜/斯莉】女王

(年龄有所调整，S那个M元素)

她的秘密被西弗勒斯斯内普发现了，或许，得把他灭口。

纳西莎布莱克若无其事地把茶杯放下，对着斯内普微笑。

那个毫无笑意的笑容，看得斯内普打了一个冷颤。

纳西莎站起身，离开餐厅，走回斯莱特林宿舍，不过不是女生宿舍，而是男生宿舍。

“我给雷古勒斯收拾一下房间，”她一直用得是这个借口，但她每次去的都是卢修斯马尔福的宿舍。

他被她绑在床上已经一个小时了，眼睛被蒙起来，衬衣早就扯烂丢到床下，他很白皙，保养得宜，肌肉在皮肤下饱满地鼓起来。

把那些皮质的手铐脚镣弄得松一些，纳西莎坐在床旁，触碰着他的中心，青筋爆出，狰狞粗壮，他已经这样很久了，整个人也到了极限

“茜茜，”他求她，“我不行了。”

“弄湿，”她冷冰冰地说，撩起裙子，跨坐在他眼前。在他的一番口舌努力下，她苍白的脸红了，呼吸加快了。

她坐到他的中心点上，把自己沉下去，好像被一柄被一点点打开的折扇。她纤长的指甲在他胸口留下红色的抓痕。她全程主动，仿佛他只是提供那坚硬支点的工具。

纳西莎做的时候，喜欢盛装，她精致的卷发垂在他脸上，巨大的裙摆摩擦在他的腿上，仿佛她是女王，而他只是她的奴仆。

卢修斯马尔福本来也是我的奴仆，纳西莎倨傲地想，早在他们十岁遇见的时候就注定了。

“布莱克小姐，你好，我是卢修斯马尔福。”浅金发少年有礼貌地说，他苍白瘦削，有一双灰眼睛。

“我的球卡在树上了，”纳西莎对他说，“帮我拿下来。”

爬树弄脏了卢修斯的白礼服，阿布拉克萨斯阴沉了脸。他挨了骂，有点委屈。可怜巴巴地看着纳西莎，希望她帮他解释一下。

但纳西莎不在乎，她自小就很冷酷，她并不打算帮卢修斯，而且她能看出来，卢修斯表面冷漠，实际上，他胆子可不大。

“卢修斯，帮我吃掉这个。”斯莱特林长桌上，她把咬了的食物倒进他的盘子里，他有点错愕，但还是帮她吃掉了。

或许他走路带跟班，但纳西莎从来不把卢修斯马尔福当回事，就算他是很多女生肖想的对象。她可以对他予求予取，他的整个人都这么说。

五年级的时候她把他堵到了级长盥洗室里。“卢修斯，”她说，“帮我一个忙。”

人生的一切欲望总有解决的办法，想吃就去厨房吃美食，想睡就爬上四柱床，想解决生理需要，就找个慰藉对象。

纳西莎找了卢修斯马尔福，她脑子里只有这么一个选项，本来这也没什么，但那时候卢修斯已经跟安多米达订婚了。

事后他焦虑极了，“如果你……你应该早点告诉我，我可以跟我爸爸商量，我其实对你……”卢修斯惊慌失措地系好扣子，他之前觉得纳西莎讨厌他，虽然他一直对纳西莎有好感。

“不，我不喜欢你，卢克，”纳西莎把衣服整理好，“我只是很想把你绑起来。”

卢修斯顿时哑口无言。

他想过反抗，拒绝这种不健康的关系，但纳西莎给他下了药。整个周末他被绑着，挨了皮鞭。她天生懂得撩拨他，同时几乎是不知疲倦地在他身上寻欢，两个人事后都肿了起来。

“你没有拒绝的权利，卢克，”纳西莎倨傲地仰起头，“因为你是我的。”

她咬在他肩膀上：“你不知道我多想给你烙一个徽章。不过，你跟多米达也睡吗？”

她不想抢姐姐的丈夫，纯血都联姻，她一点不反对这些，她也不在乎这些。但她也不想安多米达为难。

所以这件事是秘密，但这个秘密被那个不敲门的斯内普发现了。

那乡下小子吓坏了，纳西莎观察了他三天，想要找他一个把柄，然而什么都没找到。

他每天都在好好学习。纳西莎这才想起自己原来是在学校里面。

难道真的要杀了他？要做一种什么毒药才好呢？

等一下……纳西莎挑起眉毛，斯内普在跟一个红发格兰芬多说话，他喜欢她，他眼睛都在发光。

红头发，却不是韦斯莱，啧，是个麻种。

接着她看到他们似乎吵架了，纳西莎眯起眼睛，有机可乘。

“怎么了？要帮忙吗？。”纳西莎帮莉莉捡起了书。

“又是你，来一个小蛋糕？”纳西莎的小蛋糕还热着，闻起来很香。

“我是小天狼星布莱克的姐姐，他是个混小子是不？”她们渐渐熟悉了，纳西莎并没有摆出倨傲的脸，她想要亲切的时候，也亲切极了。

莉莉没什么心机，她很快跟纳西莎熟悉起来，喝了她给她的饮料，就很想说心里话。

“我很在乎的朋友，总是不听我的话，”莉莉愤愤地说，“而另一个人，总是缠着我。”

“让我猜猜……”纳西莎说，“斯内普与波特，莉莉，你的故事全校皆知。”

“告诉我怎么办？”莉莉红了脸，“我可不觉得这样很荣耀。”

“很简单，亲爱的。你其实在试图用一点点微弱的暴力控制斯内普，而波特则打算用他的一贯作风来控制你，”纳西莎拉长声音，“我不会选‘如果你跟我出去我就balabala’的人，他有什么资格对你提条件呢？我们这种人，不在上风就不可能满足。”

“我们这种人？”莉莉疑惑地说。

“你想过吧？让他臣服你。你为什么会在校园明星和书呆子之间犹豫不决呢？事实就是，不管斯内普多么不受欢迎，你内心深处想要征服的还是他。”纳西莎幽幽地说，“如果一点点力量不够，那你就加大点力量，或者，用用你的鞭子！我可以教你。”

如果斯内普掌握一个她的秘密，她也掌握一个斯内普的秘密，两人就扯平了。

莉莉后来表示纳西莎你真是神人，西弗再也不跟我对着干了，我一碰他他就妥协了。

对从来没被人爱过的人来说，再伟大的理想也不如红袖添香。

而且西弗勒斯明显被莉莉搞的筋疲力尽，每天靠精力魔药打鸡血。

就在纳西莎庆祝她违背公序良俗的秘密终于保住了时候，安多米达麻溜地跟人私奔了，布莱克家族很羞愧，把她补给了卢修斯马尔福当未婚妻。

一切忽然合理合法了起来。

那我这半年忙活了什么呢？纳西莎不满地看着莉莉硬把斯内普拖进了一个空教室，她的新朋友也沉迷恋爱不跟她玩了，切！

“茜茜，我买了新的衣服，你喜欢哪一件？”卢修斯给茜茜展示他漂亮的礼服，他很高兴，茜茜一定爱他，只是害羞不肯承认罢了。卢修斯马尔福在外面翻云覆雨，在卧室里只想被柔嫩的小女王欺负。

结婚的时候，他一定送她一顶王冠。

“我更想帮你挑内裤，亲爱的。”纳西莎挥挥魔杖，门锁上了。


End file.
